Dari Dua Dunia
by Therapii
Summary: Hibari kena tembak dengan Bazooka 10 Tahun, tetapi bazooka itu tidak membawanya ke dunia 10 tahun akan datang, tetapi dia telah tiba di Pulau Midorijima dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Trip.
1. Prolog

**Penafian:** Hibari, Trip, KHR dan DMMd BUKANLAH milik saya. Saya cuma seorang peminat kipas-susah-mati KHR dan DMMd. Tetapi jalan cerita yang mengarut ini adalah milik saya mwahahaha.

**Perhatian:** Perwatakan yang keluar daripada watak/Bahasa yang rosak/Jalan cerita yang melompat-lompat/Ini semua mengarut/Boleh menyebabkan pembaziran masa.

* * *

Cahaya matahari yang terang menyinari dunia tidak membuatkan lelaki itu berganjak dari tempat pembaringannya. Suasana sunyi sepi di kawasan bumbung memang amat digemarinya. Walaupun kawasan itu merupakan kawasan larangan bagi pelajar, tapi apa dia kisah? Dia merupakan ahli kelab disiplin. Dia boleh buat apa yang dia suka. Malah tiada sesiapa pun berani menegurnya. Semasa dia sedap berbaring dia ternampak kelibat bayang-bayang di tepi pintu masuk. Tetapi dia tidak mengendahkannya. Dia menutup kelopak matanya, menikmati kehangatan mentari di waktu tengah hari.

Dia merasakan sesuatu menghalang di hadapan mukanya. Pasti bayang-bayang tadi, fikirnya lalu dia memusingkan badannya ke kanan.

"Huh… pura-pura tak nampaklah tu." Dia amat mengenali suara itu tetapi dia tidak mahu untuk memberi sebarang respon. Biarlah dia pergi hilang sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dahinya disentuh oleh jari-jemari milik orang itu. Okey, ini memang berlebihan! Dengan sekelip mata dia segera berpusing dan menangkap tangan yang menyentuhnya tadi. Kini dia memandang tepat pada sepasang mata keemasan di hadapannya. Terkejut, lelaki yang dihadapannya itu tersentap dengan perbuatannya itu.

"Apa yang kau nak… Dino?" Kini dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada lelaki yang dipanggil Dino.

Dino menghela nafas kelegaan. "Nasib baik awak masih ingat nama saya. Kalaulah awak tak ingat tadi… memang hancur hati saya dibuatnya, kan Kyouya?"

Setelah mendengar namanya disebut oleh Dino, Hibari melepaskan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan bekas pengajarnya itu. "Apa kau buat di sini?" Hibari menyilangkan tangannya sambil bersandar pada dinding, mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang biru.

Dino menggosok-gosok pergelangan tangannya yang kemerah-merahan. "Kuat juga budak ni. Sakit tangan aku dibuatnya…" ngomel Dino sendirian.

"Apa? Tak dengar."

"Tak ada apa-apa," Dino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya segera. "Saya saja datang melawat awak, salah ke?"

Hibari menderam, tidak puas hati dengan jawapan yang diberikan oleh Dino. "Aku kenal kaulah, si pengajar yang tidak pandai menipu. Baik kau bercakap benar; apa tujuan kau ke sini?" Suaranya sengaja ditinggikan pada ayat terakhir. Dan teknik itu berkesan pada si Dino.

"B-B-Baik… aku ceritakan." Dino melepaskan satu keluhan yang berat. Agak payah untuk dia memulakan ceritanya. Perlu ke dia menjelaskan kisah ini kepadanya? Tapi kalau apa-apa terjadi padanya berkaitan dengan kisah itu…. haish tak boleh jadi, dia tetap teruskan bercerita…

"Okey, mula-mula sekali; kau kenal kan Lambo? Budak berumur 5 tahun yang berambut afro dan memakai pakaian bercorak lembu?" Angguk. "Dan kau tahu kan kewujudan Bazooka 10 Tahun kepunyaannya?" Angguk. "Err… sebenarnya yang bermasalah itu cumalah bazooka saja. Ada sedikit kerosakan."

"Lepas tu?"

Dino mengurut dahinya yang berkerut. "Yalah, saya datang ini nak suruh awak berhati-hati sikit. Giannini masih buat kajian terhadap masalahnya itu, maka kita masih tak tahu apa yang akan berlaku jika seseorang ditembak oleh bazooka itu."

Hibari mengecilkan matanya ke Dino. "Apa kena mengenanya dengan aku? Aku tak akan pergi berjumpa dengan budak itu, maka aku tidak mempunyai sebarang kemungkinan untuk ditembak. Buat apa kau beritahu aku?"

Sekarang si pengajar itu menggaru pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Itulah masalahnya. Bazooka itu… err… dia bergerak sendiri, melompat-lompat di sekitar kawasan ini. Saya dah hantar orang untuk mencari bazooka itu sebelum ia melompat dan menelan mangsa."

Senyap. Kedua-dua orang itu memandang antara satu sama lain. Tidak semena-mena Hibari tergelak besar. Dino terkedu melihat perubahan pelajarnya itu. "Apa hal awak tiba-tiba gelak?"

Si rambut hitam itu menekup mulutnya sambil menahan daripada ketawa. "Tak adalah, cuma ada sedikit tidak logik dalam cerita kau. Bazooka yang _melompat_? Kau hantar _orang kau_ cari _bazooka_? Bazooka kepunyaan _budak _berumur 5 tahun?" Hibari mengawang-awangkan tangan, muka menunjukkan ketidakpastian. "Tolonglah, kau tiada modal lain ke untuk menipu?" Hibari sambung gelak.

Dino terkesima. Dia tidak pernah melihat orang di hadapannya gelak sebegitu besar. Mungkin kali yang pertama dan yang terakhir. Dino cuba membuka mulut tetapi Hibari sudah berhenti gelak dan berdiri dengan muka serius.

"Baiklah Dino…." tangannya direnggang-renggangkan sambil memandang sinis kepada si rambut perang itu, "biar aku bermain sekali dengan cerita kau tu. Aku akan pergi 'tangkap' bazooka itu dan tunjukkan kepada kau yang perkara ini mudah untuk diselesaikan. Semudah makan kacang," Dino merenung Hibari, cuba untuk mendapatkan jawapan. Pabila Hibari memulakan langkahnya ke arah pintu, Dino berdiri dan memegang tangan Hibari.

"… Berhati-hati."

"… Hm." Dan dia menutup pintu.

Dino mengeluh sekali lagi. Kali ini kedengarang agak berat. "Aku memang memaksudkannya…"

* * *

Hibari berjalan-jalan di sekitar perumahan Namimori. Sesekali kelihatan anak muda itu menggaru-garu pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil melihat pemandangan di situ. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan keadaan itu. Tapi apa dia ya? Hibari fikir. Sambil dia berfikir dia melintasi sebuah taman permainan. Dan langkahnya terhenti. Dia melihat taman permainan itu. Sunyi tanpa suara.

"Pelik, selalunya ada saja budak-budak bermain di kawasan ini. Tapi hari ini lain pula, tak ada orang langsung!" Terdetik di hati Hibari untuk melihat kalendar di telefon bimbitnya. Dia semak hari dan tarikh…

"Hari ini hari cuti. Waktu pula…. dah nak masuk pukul 5:00 PM, memang waktu ramai budak-budak keluar bermain di sini," Hibari menutup telefonnya, rasa janggal menyelubung dirinya. Dia cuba untuk menjejakkan kakinya ke arah taman tersebut tapi terhenti. Dia rasa tidak perlu untuknya melakukan perkara itu. Dia mula memusingkan badannya apabila dia tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi reranting kayu dipijak.

"Siapa tu?" Tiada jawapan. Hibari memberhentikan pergerakannya untuk melihat situasi sekarang. Dia menarik nafasnya dan mengecilkan anak matanya dan…

Saaaaa…

Ada pergerakan di sebalik rimbun semak! Apalagi Hibari pun segera membuka langkahnya ke arah semak tersebut. Dia pun mula menghulurkan tangannya ke semak yang meragukan itu dan BASH! Sesuatu objek berwarna pink dan berbentuk silinder melompat keluar dari tempat itu. Hibari tahu objek itu! Bazooka 10 Tahun milik Lambo!

"Hooi! Jangan lari!" Panik, Hibari mula mengejar bazooka yang sedang melompat-lompat tanpa arah tujuan. Pelik memang pelik, tidak pernah terlintas dalam fikiran Hibari yang dia akan mengejar sebuah bazooka milik seorang budak berumur 5 tahun, tapi dia tidak kisah! Dia akan buktikan yang dia akan menangkapnya dan menyelesaikan masalah tersebut dengan senangnya!

"Kita tengok siapa yang lebih hebat…" sengih Hibari.

* * *

"Aik? Mana hilangnya benda tu?" Hibari termengah-mengah, cuba membetulkan peredaran nafasnya sambil mengelap peluh yang membasahi dahinya dengan belakang tapak tangannya. Dia mengipas-ngipas dirinya, cuba untuk menyejukkan mukanya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Kini dia berada di kawasan bandar Namimori. Keadaan di bandar itu memang ganjil. Ruang di kaki lima sunyi sepi. Tiada kenderaan lalu-lalang. Boleh dikatakan bandar Namimori telah berubah menjadi bandar mati. Dia tidak dapat melihat seorang pun kelibat manusia di sekitarnya sama ada seekor kucing mahupun burung. Tapi dia peduli apa, dia lebih mengutamakan tenaga pemikirannya dalam mengejar bazooka kepunyaan Lambo itu.

"Aku pasti benda tu berada di sekitar sini, memang pasti. Tapi di mana?" Hibari memusing-musingkan kepalanya sambil mencari objek yang dikehendakinya itu. Dia mula mengalihkan badannya ke arah sebuah kedai gula-gula. Dia tidak pasti mengapa dia menuju ke situ tapi dia membiarkan saja kakinya melangkah.

Kring! Loceng yang tergantung di penjuru pintu masuk bergoyang sebaik saja Hibari menolak pintu yang dihiasi dengan lolipop hiasan yang berwarna-warni. Bau manis gula-gula mula menusuk hidung Hibari. Dia tersentak. Dia tidak begitu menggemari sesuatu yang manis, baginya ia cumalah mendatangkan masalah. Manisan memberinya sakit kepala yang dahsyat hampir ke tahap migrain. Dia pernah cuba untuk memakan gula-gula yang diberi oleh si lembik itu, malangnya dia terpaksa dikejarkan ke hospital dan terpaksa tinggal di situ selama tiga hari. Sejak itu tiada sesiapa pun cuba berinya manisan lagi. Kenapa dia mempunyai masalah sebegini? Dia pun tidak pasti mengapa. Dia tidak begitu ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi apa yang penting giginya tiada masalah kaviti. Lagipun dia bukannya suka sangat bagi orang lain tengok dalam mulutnya itu.

Sebaik saja dia melangkah ke arah kaunter pembayaran untuk melihat gula-gula berwarna-warni di dalam sebuah balang, dia terdengar sesuatu jatuh ke lantai. Tup. Bunyi yang perlahan. Dia menumpukan pendengarannya, mengharapkan bunyi itu berlaku lagi.

Tup. Tup. Dua kali. Bunyi itu berada di sebelah kirinya. Hibari mengalihkan kepalanya dan BAM! Bazooka itu muncul!

Hibari sengih kembali. "Kita berjumpa lagi. Masa bermain telah tamat, bazooka," Hibari mula mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap tonfanya yang sentiasa berada di tepi pinggangnya. Macam faham dengan kata-katanya, bazooka itu seakan mengecilkan badan panjangnya itu dan mengensot perlahan-lahan ke arah Hibari.

Apabila ia sudah hampir dengan dirinya, Hibari mula membuka telapak tangannya itu untuk memegang muncung bazooka itu. Tapi dengan sepantas kilat bazooka itu melompat dengan tinggi dan mendarat di belakang Hibari yang terkesima dengan apa yang baru berlaku. Dengan tidak semena-mena bazooka itu menghalakan muncungnya ke arah Hibari dan—!


	2. Bab 1: Pertemuan

Apa yang telah berlaku? Kenapa ada asap berwarna pink menyelubungi aku? Kenapa aku rasa terawang-awang di ruang ini? Ke mana aku akan pergi? Terlalu banyak soalan di dalam fikiran Hibari.

Tiada jawapan. Ah, dia bukannya mengharapkan seseorang yang muncul dari entah mana akan menjawabnya. Dia membiarkan dirinya menyusur dalam ruang gelap yang tidak diketahui penghujungnya. Sesekali dia cuba mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dengan mengharapkan yang dia akan dapat melihat sesuatu.

Tiada hasil.

Dia kembali ke posisi asal. Sambil menongkat dagunya dengan tonfa yang setia di sampingnya, dia cuba memikirkan apa yang telah berlaku terhadap dirinya sebentar tadi. Mula-mula, Dino datang memberitahunya tentang masalah yang muncul daripada kesilapan teknikal pada bazooka milik si Lambo. Lepas itu dia pergi mencari bazooka tersebut. Kemudian….

Hibari menepuk tapak tangannya, dengan muka terkejut. Ya! Dia telah diserang oleh bazooka tersebut semasa dia cuba mengambilnya di dalam kedai gula-gula di bandar Namomori. Maka dia akan dipindahkan ke masa akan datang, 10 tahun kemudian!

Tapi tunggu kejap! Hibari memikirkan kembali apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Dino…

_ Giannini masih buat kajian terhadap masalahnya itu, maka kita masih tak tahu apa yang akan berlaku jika seseorang ditembak oleh bazooka itu._

Hibari terkedu seketika. Jika Giannini masih tidak tahu apa yang akan berlaku, jadi mungkinkah dia tidak akan ke 10 tahun akan datang? Adakan dia akan ke 10 tahun sebelumnya? Mungkin dia akan ke aliran masa yang lain? Atau ke planet lain? Atau yang paling teruk, ke tempat yang tiada hidupan!? Hibari mulai diserang panik, peluh sudah mula memenuhi kepalanya dan juga kedua-dua tapak tangannya sehinggakan tonfa kesayangannya hampir terjatuh. Nasib baik dia sempat menyambutnya lalu diselitkan ke tali pinggang dan diikat kemas dengan seutas rantai besi yang memang tersedia ada.

Bertenang, Hibari menggosok dadanya sambil bernafas perlahan-lahan. Sekarang ini bukan masanya untuk panik dan membuat konklusi melulu, aku kena relaks dan bersabar, dia bermonolog sendirian. Apabila dia mearasakan degupan jantungnya telah kembali seperti normal, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan. Sebenarnya dia sudah hilang arah tujuan, tapi dia cuba meyakinkan dirinya bahawa arah yang ditujunya merupakan arah hadapan.

Perjalanan tanpa arah tujuan ini membosankan Hibari. Dia cuba melelapkan matanya seketika… tapi tidak dapat kerana dia merasakan ada suatu pusaran berada di atas kepalanya. Semakin kuat dan semakin kuat hinggakan tubuh badan Hibari yang terapung itu seakan-akan disedut. Hibari, yang kini sudah bosan di dalam aliran masa yang gelap, membiarkan saja dirinya ditelan oleh pusaran. Hibari lalu memejamkan matanya…

Tarikan gravity mula mengambil alih tubuh badan Hibari yang menarik ke muka bumi yang tidak diketahuinya. Cahaya putih yang terang menusuk mata Hibari hinggakan dia terasa seperti dia menjadi buta seketika. Setelah dia membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya putih itu, dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ada bangunan. Okey, maka dia berada di bandar. Dia cuba melihat sekeliling tapi yang paling penting dia kena mendarat sekarang kerana dia telah melihat darat ataupun dia akan mengalami lumpuh selamanya! Sebelum dia sempat melakukan apa-apa langkah keselamatan sebelum mendarat, dia sudah pun menghenyakkan belakang badannya ke atas lantai rumput yang tebal.

Jantung Hibari berdegup kencang. Dia tidak pernah mengalami situasi sebegini. Dia tidak pernah untuk mencuba lompatan langit ataupun lompatan bungee seumur hidupnya. Tapi hari ini… dia telah melakukannya semuanya secara tidak sengaja.

Dia sedikit pun tidak suka.

Hibari memusingkan badannya menghadap langit. Langit yang sungguh biru. Tenang. Dia bangkit dan duduk dalam membongkokkan badannya. Dia cuba memeriksa anggota badannya jika dia mengalami kecederaan. Dia sentuh kedua-dua pergelangan kakinya. Okey. Tangannya beralih ke betis, ke paha. Tiada masalah. Dia pegang pula pinggangnya. Okey— tunggu sebentar, macam ada benda tertinggal… Dia meraba-raba keliling pinggangnya. Terasa kosong. Hibari terbeliak. Tonfa! Tonfanya sudah hilang!

Hibari segera bangun dalam keadaan menggelabah, mencari kawasan sekelilingnya jika ada tonfanya. Malangnya, tiada. Dia cari juga di celah-celah semak, mana tahu terselit. Tapi tiada juga. Dia terduduk dan melihat kembali cebisan rantai besi yang sepatutnya telah diikat kemas di pinggangnya. Patutlah, rantai besi itu dah putus! Memang patut pun tonfanya hilang sekali!

Hibari mengeluh."Apa yang aku perlu lakukan? Itu sajalah senjata yang aku ada. Sekarang aku tiada perlindungan langsung…" Hibari termenung telapak tangannya. Alangkah bagusnya jika dia belajar seni kung fu dengan I-Pin, tidaklah dia risau sangat walaupun I-Pin kelihatan agak pelik dan seperti mempunyai hati terhadapnya.

Tapi ini bukan masa untuk bermelankolik! Hibari seakan menerima satu semangat baru terus bangkit dari lantai rumput itu dan berdiri tegak. Kepalanya diarahkan ke arah satu pejalan kaki.

"Baik aku pergi meneroka tempat baru ini. Mungkin aku boleh tanya orang cara untuk pulang,"dia berfikir sendirian dengan lebih positif.

Hibari memulakan langkahnya dengan yakin apabila belakangnya terasa ditepuk dengan ganas oleh satu kuasa yang tidak diketahui. Hibari berhenti. Dia memusingkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Ada dua orang lelaki yang muncul di hadapannya. Salah seorang daripadanya bertindik di tepi bibir mulut dan yang lagi seorang berantai besi seperti rantai basikal, dan kedua-duanya sedang tergelak menghadapnya. Hibari hanya memandang tanpa rasa gerun. Ni mesti nak cari gaduh, fikirnya.

Lelaki yang berantai besi menepuk bahunya. "Nampaknya ada orang yang sesat, betul tak?" katanya sambil tergelak lagi.

Lelaki yang bertindik mengurut kepalanya sambil tersengih. "Haha, tak habis-habis dengan orang yang sesat muncul entah dari mana di taman ni. Tapi tak mengapa, bagus juga kalau difikirkan balik."

"Memang pun. Kita ada permainan baru setiap minggu. Seronok~" si rantai besi menjilat bibirnya, kini sudah pun memegang erat bahu Hibari. Hibari mengecilkan matanya, geli. Dengan kasar dia menepis balik tangan samseng itu.

"Amboi, main kasar nampak? Tak sabar ke?" si tindik memerli Hibari lalu menerkam pergelangan tangan kiri Hibari. Si rantai besi pura-pura terkejut. Hibari mengerling ke arah mereka berdua. Aku tak boleh biarkan.

"…"

"Hah? Apa dia? Tak dengar." Si tindik menekup tangannya di telinganya dan menghampiri mulut Hibari.

"…"

"Cuba cakap kuat-kuat sikit? Abang tak dengar—waargh!" Hibari menggigit telinga sekuat hatinya hingga mengeluarkan darah yang hanyir lalu pecut melarikan diri.

"Woi! Jangan lari!" Si rantai besi mula mengorak langkah untuk mengejar Hibari yang terlepas dari pandangannya. Si tindik tertunduk menahan kesakitan yang dialami.

"Kejar dia! Jangan bagi dia lepaaaaaaaaaaaaasss!" raungan berbaur kemarahan dan kesakitan si tindik bergema di sekitar tempat yang Hibari muncul.

* * *

"Hah…. hah… hah…"

Hibari meneruskan lariannya tanpa arah tuju yang tepat. Apa yang penting dia jauh daripada dua orang yang jijik itu. Sesekali dia memalingkan kepalanya kearah belakang untuk memastikan tiada orang yang mengejarnya. Dia ternampak kelibat lelaki itu di belakangnya. Apalagi Hibari pun memecutkan langkahnya dan lari dan teruskan berlari. Akhhirnya dia tiba di satu tempat yang dia paling tidak suka.

Jalan mati.

"Alamak… macam mana ni..." Hibari mencari-cari ruang untuk dia bersembunyi. Dia sebenarnya benci sekali untuk melarikan diri daripada musuh tetapi apabila tonfa kegemarannya sudah hilang entah ke mana dia menjadi selemah-lemah insan. Malang sekali, tiada tempat yang membolehkannya bersembunyi ketika itu. Bunyi tapak kaki semakin menghampirinya. Hibari semakin panik, peluh sekali lagi membasahi tubuhnya. Akhirnya dia berdiri kaku. Bunyi tapak kaki sudah berhenti. Dia terasa bahang di belakangnya kian menghampirinya. Hibari memusingkan kepala ke belakang perlahan-lahan. Lelaki berantai besi di belakangnya. Dan tersengih puas.

"Jumpa… pun…" dengan termengah-mengah dia menyatakan kepuasan hatinya berjumpa dengan lelaki yang telah menggigit kawannya tadi. Dia bergerak selangkah ke hadapan. Hibari selangkah ke belakang. Si rantai besi ke depan. Hibari ke belakang. Akhirnya Hibari terlanggar dinding. Dinding jalan mati. Hibari terkejut. Dia sudah tiba di jalan buntu.

"Hahaha… nak lari ke mana hah…?" si rantai besi tersenyum puas lalu merapati tubuhnya ke Hibari. Hibari cuba untuk menjauhkan dirinya daripada lelaki itu tetapi tidak berjaya. Kini jarak antara muka Hibari dengan lelaki itu tinggal satu sentimeter. Bau nafas yang hanyir menusuk hidung Hibari. Hibari menahan diri.

"Hehehe… muka boleh tahan… Agak-agak darah kau sedap ke…?" Si rantai besi mula menganga dan menghampiri tengkuk Hibari. Hibari memejamkan matanya, pasrah.

Tolong… sesiapa… selamatkan aku…

BONG! Sesuatu yang keras mengetuk di kepala lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aduh! Sakit! Siapa yang buat!?" Dia memusingkan kepalanya sambil menahan kesakitan. Dan tergamam. Mukanya terus bertukar menjadi putih melepak. Peluh keluar dari pori kulitnya. Apa yang telah berlaku? Apa yang muncul di hadapannya sehinggakan dia menjadi begitu takut?

"Tak baik membuli orang." Terdengar satu suara. Suara yang agak besar. Hibari memanjangkan lehernya, tapi dia tetap tidak nampak. Apa yang dia tahu lelaki yang kini ketakutan sudah menggigil. Makin lama makin kuat. Hibari menjadi semakin pelik. Apahal ni?

"Betul tu. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini." Muncul satu suara yang lain, lebih lembut dari yang tadi. Dengan segera si rantai besi melutut ke lantai.

"M-maaf, tuan! Takkan berlaku lagi!" si rantai besi cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya lalu bergegas lari dan hilang dari pandangan. Hibari hanya memandang dengan muka keliru.

"Kenapalah ada saja orang yang suka membuli? Tak boleh ke hidup dengan aman damai?" kedengaran satu keluhan keluar dari mulut salah seorang daripada lelaki yang telah menghalau si rantai besi. Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu. Itu suara lelaki yang lembut.

"Entah. Seronok kut." Itu suara yang pukul si rantai besi tadi. Hibari memandang seorang lelaki yang berdiri di sebelah lalaki yang bersuara lebih lembut. Dia hanya mampu melihat samar-samar saja kerana persekitaran yang agak gelap. Sebaik saja dia dapat menyesuaikan matanya dengan kawasan yang gelap itu, dua orang lelaki itu sudah pun menghadapnya dengan muka penuh tanda tanya.

"Awak… orang luar?" tanya si lelaki bersuara lembut.

Kini Hibari dapat melihat sepenuhnya manusia di depannya. Di sebelah kirinya ada seorang lelaki yang berambut tegak berbadan sederhana dan memakai cermin mata berbingkai ala-ala hijau pucuk pisang, berbaju sut yang berwarna biru gelap dan memakai tali leher berpetak-petak. Di sebelah kanannya pula ada seorang lelaki yang mempunyai gaya rambut yang hampir sama dengan lelaki sebelum ini, tapi mempunyai badan yang lebih lebar dan tinggi, memakai anak baju dan seluar panjang yang bercorak petak-petak. Kedua-duanya memakai anting-anting yang sepadan antara satu sama lain. Hibari asyik memerhatikan pakaian mereka berdua hinggakan dia tidak mendengar soalan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Haha, awak tak dengar ya? Hmm…. awak bukan orang sini, kan?" tanya kembali lelaki yang bercermin mata sambil tersenyum.

Hibari mengangguk. Entah mengapa suaranya tidak terkeluar dari tekaknya. Mungkin masih terkejut dengan kejadian sebentar tadi.

Lelaki bercermin mata mengangguk. "Dah agak dah. Tengok dari gaya berpakaian pun tahu." Lelaki yang tinggi pun turut mengangguk, seperti menyetujui kata-kata lelaki bercermin mata. Hibari melihat dirinya. Teruk sangat ke gaya pakaian aku? Aku memakai pakaianku seperti biasa; uniform ahli kelab disiplin yang terdiri daripada shirt berlengan panjang berwarna putih, seluar panjang berwarna hitam, kasut hitam dan jaket hitam. Ada masalah ke?

"Tak adalah. Cuma agak berbeza dari kami. Itu saja," lelaki yang tinggi menjawab soalan yang bermain di fikiran Hibari. Hibari terkesima seketika. Dia tahu apa yang aku fikirkan? Biar betul?

"Kami tak membaca fikiran awak, kami cuma mengagak saja. Macam…. kami ada kemahiran membaca mimik muka seseorang," kata si lelaki bercermin mata, masih lagi tersenyum. Hibari terpegun. Hebat.

"Baiklah, disebabkan awak tiada tempat tinggal, maka sudikah awak tinggal bersama kami?" tanya lelaki bercermin mata sambil memandang tepat ke arah Hibari.

Apa? Tinggal bersama? Dengan mereka?

"Sementara waktu saja. Nanti kami carikan rumah," terang lelaki yang tinggi. Lelaki itu mencangkung di hadapan Hibari lalu menghulurkan tangannya. "Jawapan?"

Ah? Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Kalau aku jawab ya, apa yang mereka akan lakukan padaku? Buat uji kaji seperti tikus makmal? Tapi kalau aku jawab tidak, di manakah aku harus tinggal? Sudahlah tempat ini sungguh asing bagiku, Hibari mencongak jawapan dalam kepalanya. Akhirnya dia menjawab…

"Okey. Tapi jangan buat apa-apa kat aku," Hibari memberi amaran terlebih dahulu. Lebih baik begini.

Lelaki bercermin mata itu tergelak. "Jangan risau, percaya pada kami. Okey? Oh, nama saya Virus."

"Dan saya Trip. Salam perkenalan," lelaki tinggi yang bernama Trip menghulur kembali tangannya untuk bersalam. Hibari termenung.

"Hibari…" suara Hibari tersangkut.

"Hah?"

"Hibari…. Kyouya," Keluar juga nama penuhnya lalu dia menyambut tangan Trip. Tanda perkenalan. Tiada permusuhan.

Lelaki bercermin mata bernama Virus tersenyum. "Baiklah, Hibari-kun, selamat datang ke Pulau Midorijima."


	3. Bab 2 Langkah Pertama

"Pulau… M-midorijima…?" Begitu asing sekali Hibari menyebutnya. Belum pernah dia mendengar nama tempat seperti itu. Di manakah dia sebenarnya? Adakah dia masih berada di Jepun?

Virus menggaru pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, lupa pula yang awak bukan orang sini. Pulau Midorijima adalah sebuah pulau yang terletak di barat daya Jepun."

"Haah, kita berada di atas pulau sekarang," jelas Trip.

Hibari menjeling. Aku tahulah yang kita berada di atas pulau sekarang, ingat aku ni bodoh sangat ke? monolognya seorang. Tapi seingatnya dia memang belum pernah mendengar nama pulau ini. Kemungkinan besar yang dia kini tidak berada di aliran sezamannya. Mungkin ke zaman hadapan, mungkin tidak. Dia ingin menanyakan soalan kepada mereka berdua tetapi telah dipotong dengan satu bunyi.

Kruuu…

Semua mata memandang Hibari perlahan-lahan. Hibari mengerutkan dahinya, tidak faham.

"Bunyi awak ke tu?" tanya Virus, sambil memasang telinga di sekeliling, takut samseng tadi datang kembali.

"Tida—"

Kruuu…

Bunyi itu datang kembali. Kali ini dengan lebih kuat dan jelas. Ia datang dari arah Hibari. Hibari memandang dirinya.

Perutnya berbunyi.

Baru Hibari teringat yang dia belum mengambil makan tengah harinya di bilik disiplin. Ini semua gara-gara si kuda tak guna itu yang membawa berita terkejut pada waktu dia sedang melepak di bumbung sekolah. Kalau tidak dia sudah pun kekenyangan. Muka Hibari sedikit merah tetapi tidak jelas kelihatan di kawasan yang gelap itu.

Trip tersengih. "Oh, awak lapar rupanya. Patutlah muka awak nampak pucat lesi saja." Hibari cuba untuk menahan malunya dengan melakukan tumbukan ringan ke arah Trip, tapi tidak berjaya. Lengannya telah ditangkap dengan senangnya oleh lelaki bertubuh besar itu. "Tengok, nak tumbuk pun tak larat, dah macam kebulur pun ada juga. Macam mana?" Trip memandang Virus seperti mendapatkan kepastiannya terlebih dahulu. Pegangannya pada lengan Hibari melonggar membolehkannya melepaskan diri.

Virus membetulkan cermin matanya. "Nampaknya kita kenalah cari tempat makan di sekitar kawasan ini. Apa yang menarik?"

"Hmmm…." Trip melakukan pemetaan secara mental dalam fikirannya. "Apa yang aku ingat keluar saja dari jalan mati ni ada kedai ramen, sushi, dan… bakeri. Itu saja."

"Kira okeylah tu. Hibari-kun, awak suka kedai makanan yang mana?" Virus menanyakan soalan kepada Hibari. Hibari tidaklah seorang yang pemilih, tapi dia tidak suka makanan yang manis. Itu saja.

"Saya tidak suka makanan manis."

"Jadi?"

"Itu saja," jawab Hibari ringkas.

Virus mengeluh. "Haish, berat mulut betullah budak ni. Memang macam kau masa dulu," dia tergelak sopan ke arah Trip yang sudah pun mencekak pinggangnya.

"Tak berkaitan dengan akulah," muncung Trip sambil mengerling Hibari yang buat muka tak kisah. "Apa-apa hal pun kita kena keluar dari tempat ini dulu. Rimas."

"Betul tu. Mari, Hibari-kun, kita pergi makan dulu," pelawa Virus kepada Hibari. Hibari hanya mengikuti langkah mereka berdua.

Hampir dua minit berjalan, mereka semua tembus ke jalan utama. Hibari melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Boleh dikatakan yang bandar di sini semuanya nampak normal; ada kedai pakaian, hotel murah, bar, macam sebuah bandar. Tapi bandar ini memberikan satu perasaan yang nostalgik. Seperti sebuah bandar lama. Hmm, betul tu, kebanyakan bangunan mempunyai warna keperang-perangan, cuma dihiasi dengan hiasan lampu neon yang banyak untuk menjadikannya nampak menarik. Pelik. Pulau ini memang pelik, fikir Hibari.

"Dah sampai." Hibari berhenti berjalan dan melihat papan tanda kedai di hadapannya. Kedai sushi. Okeylah kut, Hibari fikir. Virus dan Trip sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai itu. Hibari pun turut masuk ke dalam.

"Pak cik! Bagi sushi set A tiga ya!" Virus sudah pun membuat pesanan sebaik saja Hibari mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Trip pada salah satu meja kosong. Virus terus duduk di tepi Hibari dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lekang dari mukanya.

"Saya dah membuat pesanan yang istimewa untuk kita semua. Harap awak suka, ya." Hibari hanya memandang sepi tanpa berkata apa.

"Bukan ke set A tu agak mahal?" tanya Trip dengan hairan.

"Alah, sekali-sekala."

"Kau bayar."

"Serahkan saja pada aku. Okey Hibari-kun, cuba ceritakan macam mana awak boleh sampai ke sini," Virus mula menyoal tentang Hibari.

"… Perlu ke aku cerita?" Hibari agak keberatan untuk membicarakan soal itu.

Virus meletakkan siku kanannya ke atas meja sambil menongkat dagu. "Kalau awak tak cerita macam mana kami nak bantu awak?" Trip mengangguk.

"Boleh ke kau tolong?"

Trip mengangkat bahunya secara spontan. "Tengok dulu."

Hibari mengeluh berat. Virus dan Trip terus memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian. Akhirnya dia pun mula bercerita daripada perjumpaan singkat antara Dino, pertemuan secara tidak sengaja dengan bazooka hinggalah dia tiba di sebuah padang di mana dia diganggu oleh dua orang samseng. Virus dan Trip.

Setelah dia habis bercerita, makanan yang telah dipesan oleh Virus tiba di meja mereka. Pelayan mengagihkan set hidangan itu dengan lancar. Hibari melihat hidangannya itu. Ada sushi belut panggang, tuna gulung, sushi udang, sushi telur ikan salmon dan juga secawan teh hijau yang hangat. Hah? Ini yang dikatakan mahal? Hibari terkesima.

Trip pun turut terkejut. "Kau biar betul? Salah set ni."

"Betuuuul, tunggu sekejap. Nanti dia sampailah. Pak cik! Dah siap ke?" laung Virus ke arah tempat persediaan sushi. Dia ternampak kelibat tangan seorang tua menunjukkan tanda sokongan. Tak lama kemudia datang seorang pelanggan membawa satu lagi hidangan dari buluh berbentuk bulat. Apabila dihidangkan di hadapan mereka… Hibari sekali lagi terkejut.

"Hah? Ini?!" Trip hampir menyembur air teh hijaunya yang baru dihirup seteguk.

"Inilah dia hidangan terhebat di Jepun; sashimi ikan buntal!" Virus tersenyum bangga bila menerangkan nama hidangan itu kepada mereka berdua tergamam. "Apa lagi, makanlah~" pelawanya ke Hibari.

Hibari, yang masih terperanjat, tidak mengusik hidangannya yang berada di hadapannya. Apabila dihulurkan penyepit kayu oleh Virus, barulah dia mula memakan sushi yang ada. Sedap juga, gumam Hibari. Trip sudah pun menghabiskan sushinya yang kedua apabila dia meletakkan penyepitnya ke pinggan dan berhenti sejenak.

"Eh, takkan kau dah habis makan?" tanya Virus, hairan.

Trip membuat muka serius. "Aku baru terfikir. benda yang dipanggil Bazooka 10 Tahun ni, mesti ada tempoh kesannya habis kan?" dia memandang Hibari, meminta kepastian.

"Ya, memang ada. Kesannya habis pada 5 minit," katanya dengan yakin.

"Kalau macam itu, bukan ke kesannya patut sudah habis pada waktu sekarang? Sekarang ni dah hampir 15 minit sejak kita berjumpa."

Hibari terdiam. Dia melihat jam di telefon bimbitnya. Sudah 6:20 PM. Betul juga. Hibari mula rasa tidak sedap hati. Dia sepatutnya sudah kembali ke Namimori tapi kenapa tidak berlaku? Hibari bangkit dari tempat duduk dengan segera.

"Aku… nak pergi tempat yang aku tiba," kata Hibari perlahan dan terus menuju ke pintu keluar. Virus dan Trip memandangnya lalu.

Virus mengurut dagunya. "Aku rasa kau kena ikut dia. Mana tahu kena serang balik macam tadi."

"…" tanpa berkata apa-apa Trip berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan langkah yang cepat.

Virus mengeluh lembut. "Maknanya sushi ni semua kena bungkus bawa baliklah. Pak cik! Bungkus!"

* * *

Di mana aku sekarang? Hibari terkial-kial melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Cuma ada bangunan yang lama di kiri dan kanannya. Tiada pula tempat yang seperti dia mula-mula tiba di sini iaitu kawasan yang lapang seperti taman. Ingin juga dia menanya orang awam tentang lokasi tersebut tapi belum sempat dia membuka mulut orang lain telah memberinya satu pandangan yang pelik lalu beredar dari situ. Ingat aku ni alien ke? Hibari mendengus tanda tidak puas hati. Dia meneruskan langkahnya tanpa arah tuju yang tetap.

Akhirnya Hibari tiba di pondok usang. Macam mana dia tiba di situ pun dia kurang pasti tapi yang penting dia tidak selesa berada di situ. Macam ada sesuatu buruk yang akan berlaku di situ. Sebaik sahaja dia berpusing dari situ ada sekumpulan orang yang tidak dikenali datang berduyung-duyung ke arahnya. Dia ternampak muka yang dikenalinya.

Si rantai besi dan si tindik. Dan mereka tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"Alamak…"

Dengan sekelip mata mereka sudah mengepung Hibari dari semua arah. Hibari berdiri kaku. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia kini sudah terperangkap dan tidak berdaya untuk melawan mereka semua. Kalaulah dia ada bawa tonfa penduanya sekali… dia merasakan segumpal penyesalan dalam hatinya.

"Sekarang macam mana hah? Tak ada siapa yang boleh tolong kau macam tadi!" si tindik menjerit ke arah Hibari. Telinga yang digigit oleh Hibari dibalut dengan kasar. Masih ada lagi kesan darah kering pada balutannya. Hibari tersenyum melihat hasilnya.

"Apa yang kau senyum-senyum!?" si rantai besi menjerit tidak puas hati. Pekak rasa telinga Hibari mendengar jeritan mereka semua.

"Ah, pedulikan saja! Kita belasah dia!" laung orang di sekelilingnya sambil mengangkat-angkat kayu dan meluru kencang ke arah Hibari. Hibari hanya mampu untuk menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

DUSH! "Adoi!" Satu bunyi pukulan yang kuat berlaku dari arah tenggara, diikuti pula dengan jeritan yang penuh dengan kesakitan. Lambat laut persekitarannya menjadi hiruk-pikuk dengan bunyi pukulan dan jeritan. Hibari masih tidak mahu membuka matanya lagi. Apabila bunyi yang menakutkan itu telah surut, dia memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka mata dan dia melihat dirinya berada di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang sudah pengsan dan luka teruk. Dan dia terlihat Trip, sedang menghantuk-hantukkan dahi si rantai besi dan si tindik berulang kali. Darah merah pekat semakin banyak mengalir dari tempat yang dihantuk. Tetapi tiada tanda yang Trip akan berhenti, malah semakin laju rentaknya dalam melakukan perbuatannya yang mengerikan itu.

Setelah kedua-dua mangsa hantukan itu tidak lagi bergerak, Trip melepaskan genggamannya. Tangannya penuh dengan darah. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kocek dadanya dan lap tangannya dengan tenang. Hibari, yang dari tadi melihat perbuatan lelaki tersebut, tergamam. Tidak semena-mena Tip memandang Hibari dengan sekilas membuatkan Hibari tersentak.

"Oh, awak tengok semua tu tadi? Macam mana, hebat tak?" Trip tersengih, seperti meminta pujian daripada Hibari. Hibari hanya mampu berdiri kaku.

"Apa-apa hal pun mereka semua ini tak boleh ganggu awak lagi." Hibari mengelipkan matanya. Trip hairan melihat perubahan lelaki dihadapannya ini. "Kenapa?"

Hibari masih tidak bersuara. Trip memandang tepat pada mata Hibari. "Awak takut ya? Sesiapa pun akan berasa takut jika perkara tadi berlaku pada dirinya." Trip sekarang menepuk bahu Hibari dengan lembut. "Tak ada apa-apa yang akan berlaku lagi," kini Trip sudah tersenyum padanya. Hibari tetap berdiri kaku, seperti tidak mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Trip.

"Haish, apa lagi yang aku nak katakan?" Trip mengurut dagunya, hampir mengalah dengan sikap Hibari apabila tertimbul satu idea dalam fikirannya. "Mari cuba cara yang ini…" Trip mendekati Hibari, memegang dagunya, mendongakkan kepala Hibari dengan lembut dan akhir sekali…

"Mmph…" satu kucupan ringan hinggap di dahi Hibari membuatkan lelaki si rambut hitam itu tersentak dan menjauhkan dirinya secara spontan. "Ha, bergerak pun. Mari, kita pulang. Virus dah menunggu di rumah," senyum Trip sambil memimpin tangan Hibari dan berjalan seiring menuju ke pintu keluar.

Otak Hibari tidak dapat memproses maklumat yang baru diterimanya tadi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya berpeluh. Kakinya bergerak lemah. Mukanya menjadi merah. dan fikirannya berkecamuk dengan satu ayat terbina dalam fikirannya.

Trip…. cium aku?!


End file.
